


Grey Pants, White Shirt (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: Could you please do a Sonny x reader fic where the reader almost always sleep talks? In sleep they mutter nonsense but sometimes they answers questions with no verbal filter if they’re half-asleep, and Sonny finds it adorable. word count: 454warnings: none





	

He hadn’t known that you talked in your sleep until it was too late.

The first night you stayed with him you mumbled his name all night long, half halfheartedly reaching out for him. He woke, thinking that you were hurt, but you weren’t.

You were simply asleep.

Sonny chuckled to himself that first night and curled you into his arms, trying to soothe you, and it worked. The second night it didn’t. The third night he was able to sleep through it.

Slowly but surely Sonny got used to your ramblings and was able to sleep through them, but one night, months later, he asked you a question under the guise that you were awake. You responded, of course, but with slurred speech and brutal honesty. “Hey, carissima,” He called, “Should I wear my grey pants or my black pants tomorrow?” And you replied, still asleep.

“Wear the grey ones,” You replied, “I like the way it makes your bulge look. Or maybe the black ones- they make your ass look _fantastic_.” He snorted and turned to look at you, eyes closed and body relaxed. He wondered if you were sleeping or not so he asked another question.

“What shirt should I wear with the grey pants?” He asked, leaning over you and gauging your reactions and the way you spoke, “Any specific one that you love?”

“I like a white shirt,” You mumbled, barely moving, “It frames your body and shows off your muscles. I just want to eat you up. Wear that. We’ll go somewhere special.” He snorted and pulled off his shirt, leaving his body cold in only boxers as he crawled over you to his side of the bed. He spooned you, your body melding to his perfectly. “You’re warm, Sonnshine, I love that. I love you. You’re the best, you know? You love me on my bad days and on my good days. You love me and I love you, you know?”

“I know, carissima,” Sonny cooed, smoothing a hand down your arm, “Go to sleep, okay? It’s going to be a long morning if you don’t go to sleep.” He was grinning, secretly amazed with the lack of filter you had without consciousness. He loved it, and couldn’t wait until you fell asleep fully so he could hear what you were thinking in your dreams. A gentle kiss to the back of your neck, a smoothed hand down your torso, and you were asleep. You were asleep and so was Sonny, just barely.

“Sonny…” You trailed off, “I love my Sonny…” You cooed, wiggling closer to him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” He said, even though you couldn’t hear him, “I love you so much, carissima.”


End file.
